Cinco minutos
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata no comprende nada, ni qué hace ella en la celebración de la hermandad más loca del campus ni por qué razón su novio la ha dejado sin darle explicaciones. En la mitad de la celebración, la peliazul se ve arrastrada por su amiga a pasar 5 minutos en el guardarropa con un desconocido. El inconveniente es que ese joven no es tan anónimo como creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Faith Carroll, Cinco minutos. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad es más RTN de Hinata, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata no comprende nada, ni qué hace ella en la celebración de la hermandad más loca del campus ni por qué razón su novio la ha dejado sin darle explicaciones. En la mitad de la celebración, la peliazul se ve arrastrada por su amiga a pasar 5 minutos en el guardarropa con un desconocido. El inconveniente es que ese joven no es tan anónimo como parecía en un comienzo.**

**Sasuke tiene una buena vida, salvo por una espina en su corazón que no puede arrancar: en lugar de enamorar a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón, se dedicó a hacer de su vida un averno. Mas cuando ve a la joven en su hermandad, no se lo piensa un solo segundo y piensa aprovechar su oportunidad.**

**Sasuke y Hinata tienen 5 minutos para decidir qué debe ganar, si el odio del pasado o bien un nuevo sentimiento que comienza a surgir en sus corazones.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para venir aquí—dijo con voz cansada.

Hinata arrugó la frente cuando, a su lado, un chico empezó a vomitar en los arbustos. En todo el campus eran conocidas las fiestas salvajes de la fraternidad Gamma Konoha, un grupo de chicos que se unían bajo el lema de "Diversión, sexo y hermandad" y no tenían reparos en cumplirlo a rajatabla. Ella llevaba dos años en la universidad y no sentía predilección por esas fiestas. Sin embargo, su amiga Sakura parecía haber estado soñando con ir a una desde hace meses, y aunque no quería ir sabía que tampoco la podía dejar sola, temía por la pelirosa.

—Me la debías, Hinata—dijo ella. Sakura era su única amiga, con la que compartía muchas horas de clases. Al contrario que la morena Hinata, la chica tenía una envidiable melena pelirosa que llamaba la atención de muchos chicos. Y esta noche no era una excepción, estaba despampanante.

Cuando entraron en la fraternidad, el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol era evidente. No eran las únicas chicas, aun así estaban en minoría. Un par de ojos masculinos se detuvieron en el vestido de la pelirosa, sobre todo en la parte de su escote. Otro lo intentó con el trasero de Hinata, enfundado en un apretado short tejano, hasta que ella lo asesinó con la mirada, odiaba la mirada lasciva de los chicos.

—De verdad que es a última vez que dejo que me cubras Sakura—dijo Hinata. Esa semana no había podido terminar el trabajo de una de las asignaturas que se le atravesaba por lo que optó por perder una clase. Sakura había confirmado al profesor lo enferma que estaba su amiga, era tan creíble cuando se lo proponía que, al día siguiente el profesor se había acercado a la morena, preocupado por su salud—. Tus condiciones son horribles.

—No seas tan sosa y disfruta—respondió Sakura, soltando una sonora carcajada—. Los chicos invitan a las cervezas, hay buena música y es viernes. ¿Qué más necesitas? Espera... ya lo sé. ¡Un buen polvo!

El rostro de Hinata se contrajo y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte sonrojo. Miró a su amiga con seriedad, no era un buen momento. Todavía no. Sakura se rió mentalmente, la peliazul podía ser fuerte y ruda a veces, pero cuando se trataba de esas cosas siempre se avergonzaba.

—Sakura-chan por favor. No estoy para eso—dijo, casi bufando. Sakura la entendió, no por algo ella había sido su paño de lágrimas esos días.

—Toneri es un cretino. Él decidió dejarte, así que no le debes nada y mucho menos un tiempo de celibato por él.

—No es por él, soy yo —dijo Hinata, incómoda. Había venido a divertirse, aunque ese no fuera su ambiente se sentía capaz. Pero con el recuerdo de ese desamor, las cosas empezaban a torcerse. Sakura se dio cuenta, sin previo aviso le dio un cachete en el culo que la hizo saltar mientras ella se reía y varios chicos las miraban, cachondos.

—Un clavo saca a otro clavo, te lo digo por experiencia. O, en este caso, mejor deja que el clavo entre.

La chica le dio una mirada de reproche y sus mejillas se tiñeron, pero la había hecho sonreír con sus insinuaciones obscenas, lo necesitaba. Llevaba con Toneri desde el instituto, primero como amigo hasta llegar a más. Poco a poco, con gestos y detalles románticos la había enamorado. Toneri era un buen chico, todo lo que ella deseaba. Hinata no creía en las películas Disney; eso no quitaba poder pensar que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Pero él no tenía la misma idea.

Quizás su amiga tenía razón. No le debía nada a nadie así que se atusó su camiseta de tirantes con la imagen de un gatito pequeño con gafas hipster y se adentró en la fiesta. Tal como había dicho Sakura, en esa fraternidad tenían la costumbre de ocuparse de que las mujeres tuvieran en la mano siempre algo de beber. Ellas no eran tontas, sabían las razones por lo que controlaron sus bebidas, bebiendo poco a poco. La música era buena, las chicas se fueron relajando, incluso Hinata aprendió a ignorar a los borrachos y el olor, riendo y bailando con su amiga.

Sakura la cogió y la hizo dar vueltas alrededor de sí misma, mareándola. Hinata le siguió el juego entre risas, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. No podía ser. Él no. ¿Qué diablos hacía Sasuke Uchiha ahí? La peliazul se paró de golpe, arrastrando consigo a su amiga que casi se da bruces con ella. Se recompuso en sus altos tacones y miró a su amiga.

—Eh, ¿hola? —Sakura movió la mano frente a su cara pero nada—. Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, volviendo a su mundo. Su amiga la miraba, extrañada y sin entender nada. Pero Hinata estaba pendiente de otras cosas en su mente. No, era imposible. Un tipo como Sasuke no hubiera llegado a una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta, era pura casualidad.

—Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —dijo Sakura, mirando al rincón.

Por suerte para la chica, había dos universitarios más por lo que no podía saber a quién miraba ella—. Siento que me pierdo algo.

—No pasa nada, fue un mareo. De verdad, confía en mí, siento mucho preocuparte.

Sakura no las tenía todas consigo, aún así siguió a la chica hasta una mesa dónde se unieron a una partida de cartas. Hinata buscó el sitio que no le permitiera ver al joven de pelo negro que tanto se parecía a aquel amor estúpido. Lo que no podía saber es que esos ojos negros estaban fijos en ella.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke la había visto antes que ella a él. Ver la cara de sorpresa al reconocerlo le provocó un sentimiento de orgullo que ocultó bajo una capa de indiferencia. Nunca sabía cómo actuar frente a esa joven de melena color azul y sonrisa perfecta. Y le recordaba, después de ese tiempo. Bueno, él se había ocupado de crear una marca imborrable en la vida de Hinata Hyuga. Aunque, puede que no fuera buena idea volver a verse. Ella le odiaría. A no ser que aquello estuviera olvidado.

—¿Algo interesante, Uchiha? —Suigetsu, su amigo, se apoyó en sus hombros, colgándose en busca de la nueva presa de Sasuke—. Si no te convence me la quedo yo. Y, a todo esto, ¿a quién miramos?

—¿Ves la chica del gato? —señaló con disimulo hacia Hinata—. Fuimos juntos al instituto.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Te la tiraste?

—No. Le hice la vida imposible.

—¿Pegabas a las niñas, Uchiha? Eras un cabrón.

—No era eso, imbécil —dijo Sasuke empezando a sentirse ofuscado. No le gustaba recordar mucho esa época.

Con diecisiete años Sasuke era el adolescente de pelo negro y revoltoso que vestía cadenas y camisetas de sus grupos de punk ácido mientras, gracias a su estilo y el respeto que obligaba a que todos le tuvieran miedo, se maquillaba los ojos con delineador sin que nadie le insultase por ello, y tenía locas a las chicas. Se convirtió en ese joven en el que nadie confiaba, siendo recíproco. No tenía ninguna razón para ser así: sus padres le trataban bien, no cargaba tras sus espaldas una mochila de abusos, dolor o humillación. Sin embargo, sentía como si nadie le entendiera. Era demasiado joven y estúpido, así se definía el chico de ahora. Sabía la suerte que había tenido en encauzar su vida antes de que su fama de rebelde sin causa tuviera una base policial, gracias a una sustanciosa beca había llegado a la universidad. E iba a sacar su carrera, por los disgustos a su familia, con el sudor de su frente.

Pero verla allí le recordaba lo único por lo que no se pudo retractar jamás.

Había estado enamorado de Hinata Hyuga desde el primer día que había llegado a su instituto. Era todo lo contrario a él: Una chica dulce, alegre, con una visión mucho más positiva de la vida que él. Ella le había sonreído mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de su sitio. Sasuke se prometió que hablaría con ella, que la haría recordarle. Solo que no supo cómo. Y ahí, la cagó. Por completo.

—Entonces, ¿me la puedo pedir?

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke, tardando en asimilar lo que su amigo acababa de decir— No, claro que no.

Gritó sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de los compañeros más cercanos. Su corazón se paró, rezando para que la joven no formara parte de ellos. Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando la vio continuar a lo suyo, jugando a las cartas con otra chica y dos de la fraternidad.

—Vale, era una broma. No te pongas así, halcón —dijo su amigo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—Me pongo como me da la gana —gruñó, provocándole una risotada más fuerte. Suigetsu dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza y dejó el bote en una mesa cercana. Conocía a su amigo y sabía mejor que él cuando necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

—No te preocupes, tu amigo Suigetsu está aquí. Voy a ayudarte a sacarte esa espinita.

—Suigetsu, no —le advirtió su amigo. Palabras fatuas para un chico borracho—. No es asunto tuyo.

—No puedo entrarle por tu culpa. Es asunto mío Sasuke. ¡Eh, chicos!

Suigetsu llamó la atención de parte de la fiesta, hasta dónde le permitía la música. Sasuke tenía ganas de machacarle, o salir huyendo, pero con ambas opciones llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Esta fiesta se está haciendo muy aburrida —continuó Suigetsu—. Y eso a los Gamma Konoha no nos gusta. —Le respondió un breve y fuerte jaleo antes de poder seguir—. Así que, tengo una idea, ahí tenemos un armario en el que entran dos personas. Bien pegados, rozándose, ya me entendéis. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a nuestra época anterior, cuando éramos los mismos putos amos pero con granos y jugamos a los cinco minutos en el armario? Pero yo elijo a la primera parejita que va a entrar ahí.

Sasuke palideció, entendiendo el plan de Suigetsu. ¿Estaba de broma? Si, tenía que estarlo. Intentó fulminarle una vez más con la mirada pero no valía de nada, cuando a ese tiburón se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma humana de quitársela.

Hinata torció el gesto, solo a un miembro de la fraternidad más putera de la universidad se le podía ocurrir una cosa semejante, tan infantil. Y fue a más cuando vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a su mesa.

—Que venga a por Sakura, que venga a por Sakura...

Suigetsu se detuvo frente a ella y, aunque le dedicó un guiño a su pelirosa compañera, le tendió la mano a Hinata.

—Tú eres la chica perfecta —le dijo con una sonrisa abierta. Sus dientes parecían sacados de un anuncio de dentífrico, aunque algo puntiagudos.

—Lo siento pero creo que mejor paso—dijo ella un tanto nerviosa—. Ya no tengo quince años, ¿Por qué mejor no buscas a otra chica?

—Ya se nota que no tienes quince años, preciosa —dijo Suigetsu, mirando sin pudor las curvas de la chica—. Y de esto no se puede escapar.

—Claro que va. Venga, sosa—dijo Sakura haciendo que se sintiera vendida.

Sakura le dio un empujón, obligándola a saltar a los brazos del chico. No tuvo tiempo a replicar cuando, con la ayuda de sus hermanos de hermandad, Suigetsu la llevó hasta el armario. Otro compañero sacó la poca ropa que guardaban allí dándole más espacio a la chica, pero no mucho si otro con el cuerpo robusto del chico entraba con ella.

—A-aunque no lo parezca sé defenderme y no lo dudaré en hacer apenas cierres la puerta—amenazó Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados. Suigetsu respondió con una risa llena de alegría.

—Me encantaría enamorarte, princesa, pero hay otro pretendiente al que le debo una.

Suigetsu seguiría disfrutando de la cara perpleja de la chica pero si se hacía de rogar su amigo podría pies en polvorosa y le dejaría con cara de tonto. Volvió la vista en busca de Sasuke, justo a tiempo.

—Y, aquí está, el otro amante que unirá el Cupido Sui—dijo, cogiendo a su amigo del brazo antes de que desapareciera. Él era menos fácil de manejar, optó por empujarlo adentro—. Antes de que se me olvide, por si conectáis demasiado.

Suigetsu metió un preservativo en la chaqueta de Sasuke y los encerró. El sonido de la fiesta quedó reducido tras la puerta de ese armario. Para contrarrestar, otro sonido llenaba los oídos de los dos encerrados, semejante aunque venía de dos lugares diferentes.

Hinata esperaba que ella fuera la única que escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Ahora, tan cerca, no podía negar la evidencia. Era él, era Sasuke. Hasta la cicatriz de su frente era idéntica. De todos los rincones dónde ella había podido volar buscando otra vida, debía coincidir en la misma ciudad, en el mismo sitio que él.

La ojiperla tenía una ligera esperanza de que él no la recordara. Total, para él era una niña pequeña. Había otras chicas que copaban su atención. Su esperanza se fue al garete cuando, con la débil luz de una bombilla solitaria, vio como él comenzaba a sonreír.

—Sé quién eres. Sigues siendo igual, koneko-chan.

Otra vez la misma historia. Sasuke se había quedado paralizado con Hinata tan cerca de él. Viejos recuerdos volvieron a su mente con fuerza, su cuerpo había cambiado tanto, totalmente desarrollado. Y, no solo lo veía sino que lo sentía pegado al suyo. Controló su cuerpo para no lanzarse a por ella pero no su mente. Bloqueado, no supo qué hacer más que volver a ser el chico que ella conocía. Aunque lo odiara.

—Y parece que Uchiha-san también sigue siendo el mismo—dijo algo molesta.

—Soy perfecto, niña. No necesito cambiar.

La chica resopló, expulsando el aire hasta el pecho del chico. A Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa que ella malinterpretó. No iba a juzgarla, estaba actuando como un gilipollas.

—Creo que este ya fue más que suficiente, voy a salir.

Hinata hizo amago de abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke la detuvo. Con el movimiento tuvo que acercarse a ella. La respiración de Hinata se entrecortó, su nariz estaba tan cerca de su ropa que pudo oler su aroma.

Un cosquilleo en su estómago la hizo temblar. Que le iba a hacer, era un idiota, pero era uno muy atractivo. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos y empezó una batalla, negro contra blanco.

Tan pocos centímetros y tan honda su mirada.

—Quedan cuatro, niña. Bueno, debería dejar de llamarte así —dijo Sasuke con un resoplido mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

—Cuatro, ¿eh? —preguntó ella. Se maldijo, su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa. ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar si tenía a ese chico a centímetros? Él respondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Cuatro minutos. Y los quiero aprovechar todos.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, frente a ese imponente y sexy chico. La mano de Hinata se movió sola, llevada por ese sentimiento y golpeando la mejilla del chico con fuerza, sentía que debía huir de él, era peligroso. Pero también había algo más le molestaba que actuara como si nada.

—¿De verdad piensa que soy la misma persona? Yo ni ahora ni nunca caeré por usted—empezó a decir. Estaba cabreada y su bilis necesitaba salir—. Me amargaste desde que llegué al instituto, si hay algún sentimiento escondido dentro de mí, es odio. ¿Me oye, Uchiha-san? Realmente es despreciable.

Sasuke escuchó las palabras que le dedicaba la muchacha sin hacer nada.

No le extrañaba esa reacción, se la había ganado a pulso. Pero su orgullo comenzaba a brotar, burbujeando una furia extraña. No iba a permitir qué esa joven le humillara, por mucho que lo mereciera. Cuándo la joven volvió a mover la mano Sasuke la sujetó. Hinata se sintió más atrapada aún entre la pared y el joven. Durante un segundo, dejó de respirar mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

—Cuida tus palabras conmigo, chiquilla.

—No soy una chiquilla. Ya no me das miedo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke ocultaba casi toda la luz, podía discernir el rostro del joven teñido de sombras. Sus facciones seguían teniendo trazas de su juventud pero otras más marcadas se abrían paso. Era una mezcla perfecta de niño y hombre. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la chica mientras de sus labios se escapaba una risa que escondía miles de maldades.

—Está bien. Allá tú, koneko-chan.

La mano de la mejilla se movió hasta la nuca de la joven. Actuó sin pensar, con la parte de su cerebro que le animaba a cometer estupideces.

Como tratarla como un cretino en vez de buscar una oportunidad de redención. O, como en ese momento, a besarla. Lo hizo con pasión, buscando arrebatarle todo el sabor que podía. Un suspiro se escapó de la joven morena, encendiendo más al chico.

Se apartó de Hinata, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de dejarla escapar. La chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, se preguntó si esperaba una repetición de sus actos. Se sintió benevolente y le dio otro, en la punta de la nariz, antes de susurrarle al oído.

—Te lo avisé, koneko-chan. No enfades al monstruo o te devorará. Y lo estoy deseando hacer.

No se esperó el siguiente paso de la muchacha. Hinata se abalanzó hacia él, robándole otro beso qué Sasuke le cedió gustoso. Sin embargo, a los cinco segundos sus labios en su cara se intercambiaron por un nuevo bofetón.

—¡Idiota! —gritó ella antes de salir corriendo del armario, luego de la casa.

Esa le había dolido más. Sasuke se tocó el lugar del golpe mientras Suigetsu se acercaba a él, mirando de forma alterna a la puerta y a él.

—¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Qué has hecho para dejarla así, Sasuke?

—No he hecho nada —gruñó Sasuke—. Esa chica, sigue igual de rara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Faith Carroll, Cinco minutos. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad es más RTN de Hinata, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hinata abrió los ojos cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador. Era sábado pero tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas antes de la cita infernal.

Salió de la cama o no se levantaría en todo el día y cogió su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp de Sakura, preguntándole por lo de anoche. No quería comentarlo, así que no le contestó. Ya compraría su perdón con una buena terrina de helado o dos tabletas de chocolate.

Toneri le había enviado un mensaje hacía dos días, quería hablar con ella. Cara a cara. Dos semanas después de enviarle otro mensaje para decir que lo suyo estaba terminado. Hinata había aceptado verle porque necesitaba respuestas. Y, no lo iba a negar, deseaba ver la cara de aquel que fue su novio para terminar con sus excusas y cerrar ese capítulo de una buena vez. Cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía más tonta, sin ser capaz de reconocer aquellos detalles que no había querido aceptar como lo que eran.

Todo empezó hacía tres meses, Toneri no era el mismo. Ausente, estaba más pendiente de cualquier cosa que no fuera ella. Hinata fue inocente, pensó que serían los exámenes. Su ilusión se desquebrajó con aquel mensaje.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes azul eléctrico y unos pantalones de pitillo negros. Una vez se peinó y se dio unos retoques básicos, cogió su libro para estudiar. Aún le quedaban dos horas hasta la susodicha cita y ya que no iba a sacar nada bueno de ella, prefería pasarse la mañana intentado aprender algo más que como duele un corazón roto. No tardó en ponerse en faena, concentrándose en cada palabra, subrayando cosas importantes.

La concentración le duró media hora, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. No le importaba tanto como creía su encuentro con Toneri sino el de la otra noche. Sasuke Uchiha había madurado de forma espectacular, ya había sido un chico muy atractivo en su tiempo de instituto, pero ahora era un hombre cuidado, de hombros anchos, ojos profundos, cabello de infarto, pestañas espesas y unos labios sin igual, haciéndola estremecerse de arriba a abajo. El problema era que su madurez no había llegado a su comportamiento.

No podía perder el tiempo con chicos que todavía no habían madurado ni un poco. Aparte, seguir pensando en él la convertía otra vez en la victima de sus juegos. Recordaba aquellas tardes demasiado bien, dónde Toneri la había consolado tras los ataques de Sasuke. Le gustaba llamarla "koneko-chan" por sus accesorios gatunos. Era cierto que le encantaban los gatos de todo tipo, incluso ese mote no le hubiera molestado, era lindo. Pero la forma en que lo decía Sasuke la hacía sentirse fatal.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, cuando empezó a salir con Toneri, las bromas habían cesado. Compartía clase con Sasuke, así que los encuentros eran inevitables pero, nada, sus ganas de reírse a su costa desaparecieron cuando entró en escena Toneri, no como amigo, sino ya como novio. Qué ironía, él desapareció de su vida cuando ya no estaba disponible para el amor y volvía al poco de terminar con su pareja. ¿Sería el destino?

—Deja de soñar, tonta —se reprendió a sí misma, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. No debía pensar así de ese chico, jamás serían nada que no fuera enemigos. Ojalá no se vieran nunca más.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus elucubraciones. Hinata lo miró, Sakura era muy pesada cuando no le hacían caso. Sin embargo era otro número quien le hablaba.

Toneri: ¿Sigue en pie nuestro encuentro?

Hinata: Si.

Toneri: No te veo muy animada. ¿Estás bien?

A Hinata le apeteció gritarle de todo. Encima de esa insulsa conversación seguía el mensaje que él mismo le mandó. La única explicación a su ruptura.

Lo siento, Hina, pero esto se acabó. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti que antes. Espero que me perdones. Toneri.

Luego le seguía un par de mensajes sin respuesta de ella, queriendo saber de que hablaba. No sabía nada de él hasta hace dos días, cuando le pidió esa cita. ¿Y le preguntaba si estaba bien?

Hinata: Creo que eso ya no te debería importar, ya no somos nada, ¿recuerdas?

Toneri: Sigo preocupándome por ti, Hina. Somos amigos.

Estaba a punto de hacerla reír. ¿Amigos? ¿A un amigo se le hace esa canallada? Pues no tenían el mismo concepto de amistad. Hinata se cansó de esperar, iba a terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Hinata: En cinco minutos estaré en la cafetería de siempre. Ven cuando te dé la gana.

Toneri dejó de contestar, Hinata ya estaba de mal humor. Si antes no podía estudiar desistió de seguir intentándolo con el cabreo que llevaba encima. Cogió su bolso y tomó rumbo al lugar de esa desastrosa cita anticipada.

**. . . . . .**

Estaba terminando su café mediano cuando Toneri cruzó la puerta. Este había sido el lugar de encuentro de la pareja desde su llegada a la universidad. Hinata lo adoraba por su decoración coqueta, con unos sillones en las esquinas en los que ambos habían compartido arrumacos durante horas. Seguía sin entender que había ido tan mal para llegar a eso.

¿Acaso así era el amor, una quimera que se desvanecía con el tiempo? Porque ya no le quedaba nada para Toneri, se había esfumado.

Sin embargo, al sentarse en la silla frente a ella, se sintió mareada. Su orgullo había sido herido de muerte, necesitaba saberlo todo. El problema era que necesitar y querer no eran lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo él, escueto. Tampoco es que la dura mirada de Hinata diera para más conversación. El camarero vino a tomar nota, Toneri se pidió otro café antes de continuar—. Te veo bien.

—Déjate de cuentos —dijo ella. De repente no quería estar allí—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensé que te debía una explicación, Hina. Por...ya sabes...lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro? —Hinata soltó una amarga carcajada—. Lo nuestro está muerto y enterrado, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Ah, no, disculpa, no lo hiciste. Solo me mandaste un cobarde mensaje.

—Lo sé y lo siento —dijo Toneri. Se detuvo mientras le echaban la leche en el café, al irse el camarero continuó—. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. No quería hacerte daño, de verdad.

—Pues lo hiciste.

La angustia comenzó a subirle por la garganta. No quería llorar, no por ese maldito cabrón. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para evitarlo.

—Hina, compréndeme, era muy difícil para mí decirte esto. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, yo te aprecio. De verás. —Toneri le cogió la mano pero ella la apartó—. En realidad, mentí con el mensaje. Te sigo queriendo. Pero ya no eres la única.

La sangre se le heló a Hinata. Alzó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

No había muchos clientes allí y el camarero estaba más centrado en su móvil, chateando con alguien, por lo que no tenía testigos de lo que acababa de oír. Algo que no se atrevía a creer.

—Estás... ¿has estado con otra? ¿Me has engañado?

Antes de que él respondiera Hinata sabía la respuesta. Toneri entrecruzó los dedos a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Se mordió el labio, como siempre que algo le reconcomía.

—No pude controlarlo. Empezamos a sentir cosas, fueron a más y... caí. No quería perderte pero me estaba matando esconder lo que sentía por ella. Tuve que elegir a quién amaba más y ganó ella. Lo siento, Hinata, de verás que lo siento.

Eso era demasiado. Hinata se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande por momentos. Cogió su bolso rumbo a la puerta. Toneri la cogió del brazo, gimoteando su nombre. Su victimismo la hizo estallar.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —dijo, apartando de un tirón su brazo. Su tacto le causaba repugnancia. Pensar que, a la vez que mientras ese hombre la tocaba, la besaba, otras manos femeninas hacían lo mismo con él la ponía enferma—. No te atrevas a llamarme ni a buscarme. ¿Me oyes? Tú por tu camino y yo por el mío.

—Pero, Hina...

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Ya no existe para mí! ¡Todo lo nuestro no ha ocurrido, jamás! Así que vete con quien quieras, pero no te quiero volver a ver.

Hinata salió corriendo del sitio sin importarle las pocas miradas que la seguían. Rezó para qué a ese idiota no se le ocurriera seguirla o no sería capaz de aguantar las ganes darle su merecido. No había sido buena idea ir, si antes se sentía mal ahora estaba humillada, ultrajada por los actos de otro. No podría aguantar más, junto a la cafetería se encontraba un sucio callejón oscuro.

Hinata se refugió en él, odiándose. Odiando al mundo. Se dejó caer en una pared, con su bolso a un lado y empezó a llorar.

Había otra. Se lo repetía una y mil veces, no podía aceptarlo. Golpeó la pared, una y otra vez. Necesitaba sacar toda esa ira que sentía. Ella no tenía la culpa, no debía sentirse como una mierda. Pero lo hacía. El amor era un asco y lo estaba descubriendo a las malas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿la koneko-chan está buscando alguna sardina para comer?

No. Esa voz, en ese momento no. Hinata se sintió morir.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke la había visto de lejos y no resistió la tentación de acercarse a ella.

No había entendido nada cuando Suigetsu le había mandado un mensaje al móvil mientras iba a buscarlo. Él trabajaba en una cafetería y los fines de semana tenían la costumbre de que Sasuke se pasara por allí cuando terminara su turno para tomar unas cervezas. En un semáforo en rojo, miró el mensaje, Suigetsu sabía que venía en moto, no solía escribirle a no ser que fuera importante.

Suigetsu: Por dios, corre. Tienes mi permiso para pasar de mí. Pero ¡corre tortuga!

Un mensaje extraño y que no entendió. Hasta que, al aparcar la moto la vio en el callejón, agazapada. Luego iba a hablar muy seriamente sobre la nueva afición de su amigo para emparejarle.

La chica alzó la mirada al oírle y su sonrisa se congeló. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y solo mirar sus ojos le traspasaba su dolor. Se arrepintió de sus bromitas de payaso. ¿Es qué no podía dejar de ser un subnormal con ella? Eso se le daba de perlas.

Hinata respondió sin pensar. Cogió su bolso y se lo estampó en el pecho a Sasuke.

—¡Ya basta, solo déjame!

Ella le dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro al pasar junto a él, saliendo del callejón. Sasuke se maldijo entre dientes antes de correr tras ella.

—Espera ¡eh! —Sasuke tomó carrera y se puso frente a ella en el límite del lugar. Le devolvió su bolso—. Lo siento, Hinata.

—No quiero hablar con nadie —dijo ella. Ocultó su sorpresa, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, sin nada más añadido.

—Pues yo no pienso dejarte hasta qué me cuentes que te pasa.

—Por favor, Sasuke, déjame —gimoteó la chica, sin resultado. Sasuke no sabía que decir, temía volver a estropearlo todo con ella. Había otra solución, así que la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la rodeó. Un abrazo lo solucionaba todo.

—No te voy a dejar sola. No es lo que quieres de verdad.

—Sasuke.

Hinata dijo su nombre antes de volver a llorar. Sasuke la arropó todo lo que pudo. Quería que parara, no porque estuviera empapando su chaqueta de cuero con sus lágrimas. Necesitaba consolarla para que su corazón dejara de dolerle.

—Sácame de aquí —murmuró ella—. Por favor.

—Eso sé hacerlo, koneko-chan—dijo con una sonrisa. Una idea se asomó por su cabeza, estaba seguro de que la animaría. Aunque también había demasiados puntos acabar con un par de ellos en la cabeza. Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente, en un tierno gesto poco propio de él y se apartó. Le tendió la mano antes de llevarla hasta su moto—. No es gran cosa pero es segura. Y veloz.

—Me vale —dijo, sentándose en ella. Verla en su motocicleta le provocó varios pensamientos perversos. Agitó la cabeza, no era el momento para dar rienda suelta a la fantasía. Hinata le necesitaba e iba a ser lo que siempre había tenido que ser con ella: un amigo.

—Un segundo. —Sasuke sacó el teléfono, recordando la amistad—. Voy a avisar a Suigetsu. Él me dijo que estabas aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Es el camarero. ¿No lo reconociste? —dijo él. Hinata se quedó mirándole extrañada, lo que hizo reír al chico—. No te preocupes. Con uniforme está irreconocible.

Volvió a su conversación de WhatsApp y comenzó a teclear.

Sasuke: La tortuga ha llegado. Te dejo solo, no te aburras sin mí.

Suigetsu: Cómete toda la lechuga. A mi salud.

—Tu amigo es idiota —dijo Hinata, frunciendo el ceño. En su posición le era imposible no fijarse en el móvil de Sasuke.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco tras un par de emoticonos obscenos.

—Lo sé —suspiró antes de arrancar. Miró por el retrovisor a la chica, al menos le había arrancado una sonrisa. Solo con eso se sentía el mejor hombre del universo.

Era hora de sacarle muchas más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Faith Carroll, Cinco minutos. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad es más RTN de Hinata, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Empezaba a pensar que quizá no fuera una buena idea irse con Sasuke sin decir más. Saber que había dejado todos sus planes por ella le provocaba un dulce cosquilleo en el estomago pero ahora se veía encima de una moto, sin posibilidad de saltar sin romperse la crisma y lejos de la zona conocida de la ciudad.

—¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó, después de sujetarse más a él por culpa de un bache. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante su roce pero se recuperó pronto.

—Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa —respondió él—. Estamos cerca, no te preocupes.

Quién se lo iba a decir a Hinata Hyuga. Toneri la había tratado como un capullo y estaba huyendo de sus problemas con su matón oficial. Si le dijera eso a su yo del instituto la tomaría por loca. Bueno, y a ella misma por hablar con una Hinata más envejecida. ¿Acaso estaba en Doctor Who?

Sería muy surrealista.

Finalmente, Sasuke redujo su velocidad y aparcó su moto en una calle que ella no conocía. No parecía un barrio de mala muerte, cosa que alegró un poco a la chica. Las ideas de un sucio motel y una mala decisión estaban dentro de los posibles de los planes secretos del chico en la cabeza de Hinata. Estaban en un bario residencial, con múltiples casas adosadas a su alrededor y tiendas de las de toda la vida.

—¿Aquí está la sorpresa? —dijo Hinata, mirando a todos lados—. No entiendo nada.

—Hay que avanzar un par de metros más —dijo él, bajando de su vehículo. Tras hacerlo, ayudó a la chica y le tendió una mano—. Un poco de paciencia, koneko-chan. Merecerá la pena.

Hinata aceptó la mano y caminó cogida a él. Estaba turbada, era cierto que no entendía lo que sucedía e iba a más. Cada vez que Sasuke usaba algo relacionado con su más ferviente obsesión, los gatos, iba acompañado por alguna frase hiriente o un tono despectivo. Sin embargo, hoy llevaba dos veces llamándola koneko-chan sin ningún ápice de eso. Incluso su voz dejaba entrever un atisbo de sensualidad. Mi koneko-chan...en el callejón había usado el mí... ¿la consideraba suya?

Céntrate, cabeza hueca pensó al ver por dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. No creía en el amor instantáneo, en ninguno ya. Pero su corazón seguía tamborileando por sentir cada vez más el tacto de su piel.

Sasuke no dijo nada en todo el camino. Una parte de él estaba alegre, Hinata no le soltaba. Varias personas se habían cruzado en su camino y él sonreía como un bobo cuando se fijaban en sus manos entrelazadas. Si alguien le preguntara no dudaría en gritar que, sí, era su chica y no le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Aunque luego fuera la triste realidad quien le arrojara el cubo de agua fría. Pero no le había rechazado. Eso era bueno.

El problema es que su sorpresa se viera truncada con las malas relaciones anteriores entre ellos. Nada más verla, recordó aquella noticia del periódico y pensó en ella. Cómo siempre que veía algo relacionado con esos animales. Quisiera o no, en su mente siempre había estado su pequeña loca de los gatos.

—Hemos llegado —dijo, adelantándose a la chica. Un miedo le embargó, le tapó los ojos antes de que Hinata pudiera ver nada.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo entre sorprendida y excitada. Él se había puesto a su espalda, con su cuerpo cerca del suyo y ahora sentía su respiración en su oído. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por su culpa.

—Antes de nada tengo que decirte algo, koneko-chan. ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero que pienses que estoy buscando reírme de ti como en el instituto, Hinata. He madurado y... solo busco que estés bien. ¿Vale? Por favor, no lo malinterpretes.

No podía seguir así eternamente. Sasuke lanzó un largo suspiro antes de liberar a la chica. Lo primero que vio Hinata en el escaparate fue a un bonito gato persa de color blanco que la miraba sentado en una mesa, dónde un hombre lo acariciaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, al ver más gatos en el sitio.

—Es una cafetería de gatos —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose a su lado—. Vienen de Japón, por un buen precio puedes tomar un café mientras acaricias gatos y juegas con ellos. Lo vi en un periódico digital y pensé en lo mucho que te gustaría. Ya sabes, te gustan los gatos y estás triste. Un gato elimina todos los males, era lo que decías, ¿no?

Sasuke tragó saliva, esperando la reacción de la chica. Hinata seguía dándole la espalda, más ahora que uno de los mininos estaba atendiendo a la chica. No podía aguantar más, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Esperaba no volver a ver el reproche en su mirada o se moriría. Ahora que parecía que las cosas iban mejor, el miedo le embargaba. Hacer el tonto era, por desgracia, uno de los deportes que mejor se le daban.

Ella reaccionó a su llamada sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. De nuevo la mente de Hinata desconecto la razón y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ese gesto pilló de improvisto a Sasuke, la recogió, acercándola a él todo lo que podía.

—Gracias. Es algo muy bonito.

—Me alegra que te guste. Temía que lo malentendieras. No quería...

Hinata le calló, poniendo su dedo entre sus labios. Sasuke dejo de respirar, mientras la sonrisa de la joven lo desarmaba por completo. Era irónico, deseaba besarla y decirle tantas cosas pero no podía, paralizado mientras su mano dejó sus labios para acariciarle la mejilla.

—No te preocupes tanto, Sasuke. Me encanta. Y sé de tus buenas intenciones, de verdad. ¿Entramos?

Sasuke le respondió con la misma sonrisa que le regalaba ella. Era tan bonita, podría verla durante toda su vida.

—Detrás de ti.

Tras pasar una puerta doble se dirigieron a la recepción, dónde una joven asiática les cobró por una hora con café, felinos y todos los juguetes que quisieran para jugar con ellos incluidos. Hinata se empeñó en pagar a medias pero Sasuke se negó, era su regalo.

—Es mucho dinero, estos sitios no son baratos.

—Lo sé, es mi decisión. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa sería si te dejo pagar tu parte? Mi regalo, mis normas.

—Está bien —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz con un gesto adorable.

Ambos buscaron un sitio acogedor, en una esquina de la sala dónde las mesas y las sillas normales eran sustituidas por una mesa más pequeña de estilo japonés y unos cómodos cojines. Los animales no tardaron en percatarse de la nueva compañía. Sasuke se sintió rodeado por dos persas, un Maine coon y un gato negro mientras Hinata prestaba atención a una gata multicolor que la olfateaba, interesada.

—Esto será seguro, ¿verdad? —dijo Sasuke, mirando hacia todos los rincones. La chica de la recepción les sirvió los cafés en vasos cerrados con tapa, con una sonrisa al ver la afluencia alrededor del chico.

—Relájate, no son halcónes —dijo Hinata. Contenía una carcajada al ver al gran hombre acosado por los mininos—. Solo quieren jugar. Acarícialos.

Sasuke le hizo caso, al rato estaba más tranquilo. El gato negro se había apoderado de sus piernas dónde descansaba, ronroneando sin prestar atención al otro que se restregaba por la chaqueta del chico. Cogió su café y le dio un largo sorbo sin apartar los ojos de la joven.

—Me alegra haber acertado —dijo él—. Y, qué demonios. ¡Me encanta este lugar!

—¿Te gustan los gatos?

—No están mal —dijo él, alzando los hombros.

—A mi me encantan —dijo ella. Luego le miró—. Aunque ya lo sabes.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, eso había sonado a pulla, bastante sutil. No iba a defenderse, solo alzó las cejas, afirmando lo que ella decía.

—Necesitaba esto. —Hinata continuó, con un suspiro melancólico—. No he tenido una buena semana.

—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo Sasuke. Hinata le miró en busca de alguna señal. Todavía temía que fuera una broma de mal gusto del macarra que conocía. Nada, ni un gesto que delatara eso en su rostro. Se resistía a abrirse pero lo necesitaba. Sakura era una buena oreja en estas situaciones pero no era lo mismo que con él. Sasuke escuchando sus problemas...que extraño seguía sonando.

—Es Toneri.

—¿Tu novio? —dijo Sasuke. Tragó saliva, recordaba a aquel chico que logró salir de la friendzone. Cuando entró en escena, Sasuke había perdido toda esperanza. Sus malogrados planes habían perdido su sentido, llevando a la chica de sus sueños a los brazos de otro. No pensaba que habían durado tanto tiempo.

—Ya no —dijo ella. El demonio de su interior se alegró de su ruptura—. No solo hemos terminado sin que yo pudiera opinar. Resulta que perdí contra otra.

—¿Ese imbécil te ha puesto los cuernos? —dijo Sasuke, callándose al momento—. Perdona, a veces hablo sin pensar y no me doy cuenta de que mis palabras no son las correctas.

—No te disculpes. A fin de cuentas es lo que ha pasado. Así soy yo, la idiota que no ha visto como su novio se lo montaba con otra.

—No lo viste porque no debería haber pasado. Si ha sido capaz de hacer eso es que no te merecía, Hinata. No derrames ni una lágrima más por él.

Una extraña mueca llamó la atención del chico. Hinata había dejado escapar un sonido extraño mientras una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba su rostro.

—Curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Eso mismo era lo que me decía Toneri. De ti.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, cortado por los maullidos de gatos mimosos que pedían más amor. Hinata acarició al suyo, pasando su atención a él. Quizás se había pasado, se estaba comportando como un cielo. Pero el pasado seguía allí.

—No se equivocaba —dijo, al fin, el joven. Hinata volvió de nuevo su atención a él. Tenía un aire pasota que la encandiló.

—¿Por qué lo hacías, Sasuke? Necesito saberlo.

—Era idiota. Un imbécil mayor que Toneri ahora.

—Solo ibas a por mí. Ligabas con todas las chicas guapas, el resto te era indiferente pero tenían tu respeto. ¿Qué te hice para llevarme tus peores palabras?

—No era tu culpa, Hinata.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo.

Sasuke se rindió.

—Estaba enamorado de ti.

Hinata se atragantó con el café, había enumerado y etiquetado en su mente todas las posibles respuestas y esa estaba en el archivo de imposibles.

—Estás de broma —dijo Hinata, controlando el palpitar de su corazón.

—Me gustabas y yo no tenía habilidades sociales. No hay más misterio. ¿Quieres jugar con este gato?

—A la porra el gato, me importas más tú. —Hinata se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa que surgió de Sasuke al decir eso. La maquinaria de su cerebro comenzó a funcionar como loca, fantaseando con miles de ideas.

Puede que lo que decía estaba mal conjugado. Y que él estuviera enamorado. De ella. De la koneko-chan. De la chica a la que colgaba notas en la espalda, a la que mojaba su comida con la leche del comedor. Era una locura. Sí, era tan loco que su estomago se llenó de pequeñas mariposas que la hacían flotar.

—No le busques tres pies al gato. Sin ofender, chicos. —Sasuke se dirigió a los animales antes de continuar—. Iba de punk malo y peligroso y no llegaba a gilipollas. Tenía miedo que, si me declaraba, si te buscaba de esa manera tú me rechazaras. Por eso mi lado cobarde ganó pero no lo bastante como para dejarte en paz. Quería que me tuvieras en tus pensamientos constantemente, me daba igual cómo. Y yo te lleve a los brazos de Toneri, provoqué todo esto. Parece ser que no hice más que joderte la vida. Lo siento, Hinata.

Ya lo había conseguido. Sasuke había soltado todo lo que pensaba y se sentía el ser más miserable. Ella podía haber sido su ángel pero decidió arrancarle las alas y echarla a los cocodrilos. Hizo ademán de levantarse cuando algo tiró de él, a la altura del brazo. Hinata le sujetaba, con los ojos clavados en él. Se sintió desnudo en alma y deseó estarlo en cuerpo, estarlo ambos en la intimidad de una habitación.

—¿Qué sientes ahora? —le preguntó la chica.

—No te entiendo —dijo con un suave tartamudeo. Ella se acercó más, poniendo la mano en su pecho. Dios, su corazón iba a explotar.

—Aquí. —Hinata abrió la palma, pronto fue arropada por otra más grande—. ¿Sigues...sigues enamorado de mi?

—Aquellos cinco minutos contigo han sido lo mejor que he tenido, Hinata. Una recompensa que no he hecho más que alejar. Llegué a creer que te había olvidado.

—Y, ¿has cambiado de opinión por solo cinco minutos?

—No hace falta más para saber que eres imposible de olvidar.

Hinata se acercó hasta sus labios y los unió con los suyos. Dejó que el beso se deshiciera entre ellos, sin forzarlo. Sasuke respondió entreabriendo su boca, con su permiso profundizó más en él. El chico dejó su mano en la mejilla de la morena mientras se separaba, no con muchas ganas.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Esta vez fue ella quién alzó los hombros.

—Porque he sufrido demasiado con la tristeza y no quiero verla en tus ojos. O porque no eras el único idiota que se enamoró de quién no debía. O... yo que sé, quizás porque estoy loca.

Sasuke apartó un par de mechones rebeldes de su cara. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto. Un buen momento para devolverle el beso.

—Me gusta esa locura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Faith Carroll, Cinco minutos. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad es más RTN de Hinata, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Hinata volvió a mirarse en el espejo de su habitación, sin estar muy convencida. Le gustaba ese vestido granate hasta las rodillas, el problema era el calzado. Unas botas planas llamaban su atención pero temía hacer el look demasiado agresivo y sin sentido. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, parecía el estilo de Sasuke ¿no? La chica corrió hacia el armario y se probó una chaqueta negra ajustada con la cremallera de lado. Eso era otra cosa, le fascinaba el cambio que podía dar un complemento.

Con el tema de su atuendo terminado solo debía ocuparse de otro tema que le daba mil vueltas a la cabeza: Saber si lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido o alguien le había dado una droga demasiado fuerte.

Tras aquel beso que le había entregado a Sasuke en la cafetería de gatos, las cosas parecían ir a toda velocidad. Él la había traído hasta la residencia de estudiantes dónde se hospedaba en su moto y no la había dejado marchar hasta que ella le prometió ir a un concierto en una pequeña discoteca, a diez minutos. Había pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que su relación con Toneri había terminado, Sakura la empujaba a volver a disfrutar de su soltería pero tenía miedo. Con Sasuke no sentía solo una atracción física, había algo más que se acentuaba cada segundo que estaba con él.

¿Era demasiado rápido? ¿Eran los sentimientos de despechada lo que le empujaban a los brazos de Sasuke? Pensar en todas las implicaciones que llevaba su relación con él la mareaba. Su gran pesadilla juvenil volvía ofreciéndole unos besos que la derretían, unas confesiones que la convertían en una mujer segura y confiada. Cuando dejó el instituto su idea era olvidarle, liberarse de su presencia nociva. ¿En qué momento las tornas habían cambiado? Si es que habían cambiado. Maldita sea, Sasuke pecaba de muchas cosas pero no era tonto. Y se aburría con facilidad. La estúpida idea del juego, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No, él había madurado. Su perdón era sincero. Aunque también creía que el amor de Toneri también.

Hinata lanzó un pequeño gritito de angustia mientras se frotaba las sienes. Tantas dudas la agotaban. También podía fantasear con la idea de ser ella quién lo utilizara, en venganza a los años pasados. No, imposible, ella no era así, rebajarse al nivel de su enemigo no estaba en su modo de afrontar la vida.

—Menos mal que no tengo compañera de habitación o pensaría que estoy loca —dijo Hinata en un pensamiento externo. Un mensaje en el móvil la ayudó a dejar de pensar, era su WhatsApp con el nuevo número que tenía.

Sasuke: ¿Estás lista ya, mi pequeña koneko-chan? Estoy abajo.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y la sonrisa boba volvió a su cara. Un nuevo mensaje llegó.

Sasuke: Te echo de menos.

Hinata: Dos minutos más. Me queda el maquillaje.

Sasuke: Que le den al maquillaje, no lo necesitas.

Hinata: No voy a salir sin él.

Sasuke: Da igual, te lo pienso quitar a lametones.

Hinata: Eres idiota.

Sasuke: Lo sé. Pero seguro que estás sonriendo.

Sintió como la sangre teñía sus mejillas, Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien. A la mierda el mundo y a la mierda su cabeza. Hinata trazó la línea de sus ojos, olvidando sus prejuicios. Sasuke no iba a cambiar si su cabeza no era capaz de reaccionar a lo que su corazón le decía. Equivocarse con Toneri no significaba que lo hiciera con Sasuke. No podía dejar que pagara por los pecados ajenos.

Estaba guardando las llaves para salir cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar.

Sasuke: Cinco minutos más y subo a buscarte. Si lo hago, no vamos a bajar.

Casi pierde las llaves tras leerlo. Su cuerpo tembló como una hoja. ¡Qué descarado! Aunque, cuando lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, no era una idea tan descabellada. Estuvo tentada de dejar que ese tiempo pasara y que viniera a buscarla.

—Demasiado rápido. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza—. Contrólate, Hinata. Si él puede madurar, tú también.

Su promesa casi se va al garete al verlo apoyado en una farola, con su oscuro pelo peinado con pulcritud, mirándola impaciente. Se había arreglado para la cita, con unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y una camisa de rayas marrones y blancas que marcaba su ejercitado cuerpo, bajo su chaqueta de cuero de motero. Incluso se había arreglado la barba por miedo a algún pelo rebelde que estropeara su atuendo de perfecto príncipe de la seducción.

Lo que ella no sabía era que a Sasuke se le hacía la boca agua, devorándola de arriba a abajo. Estaba preciosa con ese atuendo. Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba a su posición.

—¡Hola! Estás muy bien.

—Hace falta un lobo muy educado para poder llevar a Caperucita al baile —dijo Sasuke antes de darle un corto beso en los labios—. Cuando te devore, entonces perderé todos los modales.

El temblor en las piernas volvió a Hinata, pudo controlarlo a duras penas. Ese toque nocturno del chico le daba un halo irresistible. Hoy irían andando hasta su destino, no merecía la pena sacar la moto para ese corto camino, Sasuke le tendió el brazo, ella lo aceptó.

—¿Conoces al grupo que va a tocar? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, el guitarrista es uno de los hermanos de Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke, sin poder dejar de tocar a la chica. Su mano libre estaba apoyada en la que Hinata utilizaba para sujetarle—. Tocan una mezcla de rock alternativo e indie. Suena mejor de lo que parece.

—Confiaré en ti —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Otra vez, lo había desarmado con lo mínimo. Sasuke se detuvo para volver a besarla. Era una adicción.

—Si no te gusta iremos a otro sitio. Dónde tú quieras.

—Cualquier tipo de relación se basa en la igualdad. Hoy hemos pasado el día en un sitio especial para mí, así que ahora te toca a ti.

—No es justo, lo tienes muy fácil —dijo él—. Mi lugar especial está junto a ti.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan mono? Hinata suspiró, acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke.

—Vas a conseguir que vomite arcoíris. No necesito tantas palabras de amor ni quiero que te mortifiques. Vamos a mirar hacia el futuro, ¿vale? Y que lo que hicimos no importe. No es bueno anclarse en malos recuerdos, eso consumirá nuestra alma y nos dejará vacios, rotos. Sasuke, no quiero que te pase eso. Nos conocemos de hace tiempo pero nos hemos reencontrado hace un día. Tomemos las cosas con calma, por nuestro bien.

Eso era fácil de decir para ella, que debía olvidar a un canalla insufrible y trasformar en su mente al hombre que ella merecía a su lado. Su cuerpo la reclamaba a gritos, no quería obviar la jugada del destino al cruzar sus caminos de nuevo. Su corazón volvía a latir alocado por un beso, una palabra de aquella chica. Pero la entendía, todo era muy rápido. ¿Desde cuándo los flechazos, propios de las novelas románticas, habían salido de estas para destrozar su corazón?

No, claro que no, esto no era un flechazo. Solo un amor congelado que volvía a querer arder.

—Está bien, no deseo incomodarte. Pero quiero que sepas que lo pienso. Quiero que te convenzas de que el perdón que te pedí es verdadero y no lo haré mintiéndote. Me gustas, Hinata, y mucho. Y eso no viene de un solo día.

Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Cada vez se lo ponía más difícil, no quería hacerle daño. Pero tampoco quería alejarle. Estaba cerca del colapso mental cuando llegaron a la discoteca. Suigetsu los vio en cuanto entraron, les llamó para que se acercaran al escenario.

—Gracias por venir, Sasuke. —Le dio un abrazo. Luego se giró hacia la chica—. Vaya, no esperaba compañía. ¿Cómo estás, lechuguita?

—Hinata, ya conoces al idiota de mi amigo, Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke. Era hora de una presentación más oficial.

—Lo sé. Le debo una paliza.

—Oh, vamos, no culpes al intermediario del amor. No has escuchado a este grupo, ¿verdad, Hinata? Te va a encantar.

—Eso me dicen todos —respondió ella, afable—. Seguro que son buenos.

—No querrás escuchar otra cosa, Hina.

—Hinata —dijo ella—. Así era como me llamaba mi ex y no quiero recordarlo.

Sasuke se había percatado de ese leve gesto que había hecho la chica al mencionarlo. A veces se olvidaba que el último golpe de Toneri contra ella había sido esa misma mañana. Sus puños se cerraron, ansiosos por la cara de ese bastardo.

—Vamos a buscar una bebida antes de que comience —le dijo, cogiendo su mano. No podía hacer nada con lo que ese había hecho más que hacerla olvidar todo el tiempo del que dispusiera—. Luego los buenos sitios se llenaran, los chicos tienen muchos fans.

—Yo voy a seguir ayudando con los instrumentos —dijo Suigetsu, despidiéndose—. Pasadlo bien.

Antes de desaparecer, el joven hizo un gesto de aprobación que solo Sasuke vio. Le gustaba ver que su renuncia a conquistar a la chica por su amigo había dado tan buenos frutos. Ambos pidieron un bote de cerveza sin vaso, para evitar cortes si se les caía y se pusieron a un lado del escenario. El grupo no tardó en comenzar a tocar los primeros acordes de sus canciones y el local se animó con más gente. A pesar del tumulto quedaba mucho espacio para poder bailar y caminar sin tropezar con nadie. Hinata animó al joven a mover las caderas con mucha persuasión.

Otra cosa nueva que desconocía de Sasuke, su timidez a la hora de bailar, que le hacía cada vez más adorable. Una de las canciones resultó ser una balada rock, Sasuke rodeó a la chica con sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me gusta esta canción —dijo Hinata, cerrando los ojos.

—Podíamos convertirla en nuestra —dijo Sasuke. Se agachó un poco para besarle el pelo, de paso respiró su aroma. No podía haber momento mejor que ese—. A Suigetsu le caes bien, si esta es nuestra melodía le terminamos de volver loco. Y eso pagaría por verlo.

La risa de la joven llenó los oídos de Sasuke. Sin duda, esa era la mejor canción de todas.

—Pobre Suigetsu. Eres un chico muy malo, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Solo lo aparento. En realidad tengo más de cordero que de lobo.

—No, eres un lobo, lo veo en tu mirada. Pero de los buenos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más, nunca tenían suficiente. Apoyaron sus frentes, pendientes de los ojos del otro sin percatarse de que la canción había terminado. Hinata admiraba la seguridad de Sasuke en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Ella todavía se sentía culpable por creer sentir algo tan rápido por él. Malditos prejuicios, era libre pero su mente la acosaba. Una figura se acercó a ellos, no la vieron hasta que fue tarde.

—¿Hina? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era Toneri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Faith Carroll, Cinco minutos. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad es más RTN de Hinata, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No había cambiado nada por lo que Sasuke no tuvo problemas en reconocer a Toneri. El chico miraba a Hinata con una mezcla de perplejidad y enfado. Sasuke se contagió de lo último, puso un brazo en hombro de la chica y se adelantó, llamando la atención del joven.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —Tardó pero Toneri también reconoció al joven que le miraba amenazante.

—Hola, Toneri —saludó Sasuke, su tono estaba a punto de despertar una tempestad—. Te veo igual que siempre.

—Ya, no como tú. —Toneri pasó de él y volvió de nuevo la vista a la chica—. ¿Qué haces con éste?

—Éste tiene nombre, te escucha y va a romperte todos los dientes.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. —Hinata puso una mano en el pecho del joven, intentando relajarle. No se esperaba el encuentro, este tipo de música o de lugar no eran del gusto de Toneri—. Ya te lo he dicho, lo que yo haga no te incumbe. ¿Estamos?

—Hina, me sigues importando, lo bastante como para decirte que esto es mala idea. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es él.

—Creía saber como eras tú. Me equivoqué una vez, por lo que pude hacerlo otra. —Sasuke sintió como una de las manos de Hinata se entrelazaba con la suya—. Ya no es el que era, Toneri, al igual que yo y tú hemos cambiado él también lo ha hecho.

—¿De verdad, Hina? —Toneri dejó escapar una risa de desprecio—. Parece que todos nos equivocamos, hasta yo contigo. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que, a pesar de todo, te gustaba este cretino; por eso te dolían sus insultos y tan poco valía mi consuelo. Pero me olvidé, pensé que eran paranoias mías. No podías ser de esas tontas que les va que les den caña.

Fue muy rápido, Toneri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de verse alzado del suelo, cogido por las solapas de su camisa por Sasuke. Sus ojos negros destilaban toda la rabia que se estaba acumulando en la bilis del joven, casi se le podía ver una beta rojiza.

—Sigue y dame una razón para reventarte la cabeza, hijo de puta. Porque lo estoy deseando.

—No quieres competencia para hacerle daño, ¿no es así, Uchiha?

—Sí, la jodí a base de bien en el instituto, no voy a negar lo que los tres sabemos. La hice sufrir cuando lo que deseaba era amarla y no pienso dejar que nadie lo repita. Menos cuando lo que se esconde tras esos insultos no es amor, sino egoísmo. Elegiste a otra, asume tus decisiones.

Varias personas los estaban mirando, no quería crear un espectáculo añadido al concierto. Sasuke soltó a Toneri con un fuerte empujón hacia atrás.

Ambos chicos se miraron, con fuego en sus miradas. Hinata quería apartarlos mas no sabía cómo. Una joven de pelo rubio apareció en escena, no parecía enterada de la última actuación ocurrida entre los dos chicos. Se colgó del cuello de Toneri y le robó un travieso beso, sonriente y ajena al resto.

—Ya he vuelto, ¿me echabas de menos, guapo?

Sasuke miró a la nueva chica, vestida con un corsé negro y rojo y unos leggins que terminaban con unos tacones de infarto. Algo le era conocido, su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada. ¿Quién era? La joven empezó a intuir que algo pasaba, se giró hasta encontrarse con Sasuke. Ella tenía el mismo problema que él con sus recuerdos por el gesto de su cara. Poco duró al ver Hinata. Su rostro se desencajó, Sasuke miró a su chica, con facciones parecidas. Ella si la había reconocido tras la capa de maquillaje.

No era otra que Sakura.

—Hinata, yo...

Eso ya era demasiado, Hinata salió corriendo del recinto. Lo de Toneri le dolía pero lo de su mejor amiga era humillante. Atravesó la discoteca sin prestar atención a las miradas, necesitaba aire. Fuera la esperaba una calle poco transitada. Hinata dejó atrás a las últimas personas que querían entrar en el lugar y siguió caminando hasta una zona más tranquila, dónde había un pequeño parque infantil vacio.

No podía hacerlo. Todo se estaba derrumbado bajo sus pies a una velocidad de vértigo. Su novio la engañaba, su mejor amiga le mentía... aquello en lo que creía se quitaba la máscara para mostrar su horrible cara. La puerta se abrió una vez más, unos pasos siguieron el mismo camino que ella.

—Hinata...

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti cuando me he equivocado en todo? Lo nuestro no puede funcionar, Sasuke.

No obtuvo respuesta. Hinata temió que él se marchara, esta vez para siempre. Pero el temor a que la persona que estaba conquistando su corazón también fuera un muñeco de arena la paralizaba. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus pestañas, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para controlarlas. De pronto, cuando ya se creía sola, una mano la obligó a girar, luego cogió su barbilla y le hizo mirar esos ojos del color del océano que encendían su cuerpo.

—Si me alejaras de ti por mis pecados, aceptaría mi castigo. Pero no voy a perderte por los errores de otros.

Sasuke estaba tan convencido y ella quería creerlo, de veras. Pero ahora...no podía creer en nada. Ni en ella misma. Sakura salió de la discoteca y los buscó con la mirada. Sus tacones ya no sonaban tan seguros de camino a la pareja.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz apagada, frente a Hinata. Sasuke intentó ponerse en medio. Hinata le detuvo. Esto era cosa de las dos.

—¿Dices que lo sientes? No solo te lías con Toneri sino que te acuestas con él cuando sabías que estábamos juntos. Y ahora me pides perdón... eres increíble, Sakura.

—No pudimos controlarlo, pasó de repente. No quería, Hinata, de veras.

—Pero lo hiciste. No me vengas con excusas, me traicionaste y punto. Éramos amigas, creí que lo éramos.

—Yo no llamaría amigo a alguien que hace eso —intervino Sasuke.

—Si no hubiera pasado esto, ¿me lo hubieras dicho? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Tengo tu respeto como para qué me lo hubieras confesado?

Sakura no dijo nada, mordiéndose el labio y evitando su mirada. Ya tenía suficiente, no quería saber nada de esos dos. Tras una última mirada rabiosa, se dispuso a irse pero Sasuke le pidió tiempo.

—Un segundo, koneko-chan. Quiero decirle algo a ella. —Hinata asintió y esperó a Sasuke que se acercó unos pasos a ella.

—Si vas a decirme que no me acerque a Hinata, no lo necesito. —Sakura se le adelantó a cualquier frase—. Ya he captado su mensaje.

—No, claro que no. Solo quería desearte buena suerte, porque la vas a necesitar. Toneri eligió entre ambas y saliste ganadora, bien por ti. Pero un hombre que deja así a su novia, aquella por la que hizo de todo por ser feliz, lo repetirá. No te odio, Sakura, no te conozco. Lo que siento por ti es lástima. Espero que te vaya bien. De verdad.

Una vez dicho todo, Sasuke volvió en dirección a Hinata. Cogió su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios.

—Te acompañó a casa, koneko-chan.

Hinata asintió, muda ante el beso devoto en su mano. Ambos dejaron el lugar, sin prestar más atención a la joven pelirosa que meditaba las palabras del chico. Hinata había encontrado a todo un príncipe, les deseaba todo lo mejor. Ella tenía que luchar por lo que le quedaba. Con un largo suspiro, Sakura volvió dentro en busca de Toneri. Debía luchar por ellos, porque la profecía de Sasuke no se cumpliera.

Pero cuando vio esa mirada que tanto conocía en él mientras hablaba con la joven que reconoció como su compañera de clase, solo pudo romper a llorar.

**. . . . . .**

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la residencia. Habían estado en silencio desde la discoteca, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo Hinata. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, toda la vida que había creado en esa ciudad se extinguía. Su novio, su amiga, lo único que le seguía quedando era su carrera. Siempre podía volver a empezar pero sería duro volver al inicio de todo.

Su pie perdió el equilibrio por culpa de una piedra. Trastabilló pero

Sasuke la sostuvo para no hacer demasiado el ridículo. Entonces, volvió de nuevo a su cúmulo de pensamientos. No comenzaría de cero, tenía a Sasuke.

O eso creía, podía ser una columna que también se derrumbara.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo al fin Hinata. Él la miró, esperando que siguiera—. Por lo que dije antes. Sigo sin estar segura de que lo que quieres que ocurra llegue a suceder. No quiero hacerte daño dándote falsas esperanzas.

—No me las das, Hinata. —Sasuke se detuvo, poniéndose frente a ella.

Hinata se quedó quieta, esperando a que continuara—. Cuando te vi en la fiesta y Suigetsu nos hizo esa encerrona, no tenía ninguna esperanza. Solo esperaba aquel bofetón y unos cuántos insultos. Eso lo cumpliste con creces, koneko-chan —dijo, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica—. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy, como encontrarnos, la tarde que hemos pasado, no sé si es casualidad o el destino pero no pienso dejar perder esta oportunidad.

—Hablas de hoy como algo bueno. Para mí no lo ha sido tanto, aunque también lo he pasado genial contigo, no te equivoques. No sé lo que siento, ni si todavía te quiero.

—Sigues sin entenderme, koneko-chan. —Sasuke pasó su mano por la mejilla, era tan dulce que jamás se cansaba de ella—. Que me quieras no es indispensable.

—No lo entiendo. Pensaba que tú y yo..., seriamos una pareja. ¿No es lo qué quieres?

—Es lo que más deseo, Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando te vi me bastaba con tu perdón. Que conocieras al Sasuke Uchiha que soy ahora. ¿Qué importa que no estés enamorada de mí? Haré que lo hagas, será mi meta en esta vida. Solo necesito que me des cinco minutos más en el armario contigo y luego otros cinco y otros cinco más...y que todos esos minutos jamás terminen. Déjame tu tiempo, Hinata. Haré que merezca la pena.

—Eso es muy bonito, Sasuke —dijo ella, turbada y con el corazón a mil.

—Lo saqué de una serie, no te emociones —dijo él, ambos se echaron a reír—. Pero refleja a la perfección lo que quiero de ti. De mí. Un nosotros.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, esperando a la reacción de Hinata. Comprendía su situación, todo estaba pasando tan deprisa, los buenos y los malos momentos. Durante ese instante que el mutismo se imponía como respuesta, contuvo la respiración. Tantos años esperando por ese momento y no estaba preparado para ello.

—Dame tiempo para decirte un te quiero. Es lo único que te pido.

—El que necesites —dijo él. Respiro más tranquilo. Ella no quería perderlo, se había dado cuenta de que merecía la pena—. Entonces ¿puedo besarte, ahora?

—¿Ahora mismo? No.

—¿No? —dijo él. Deseaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

—Claro que no. Nos vigilan.

Hinata disimuló al señalar una verja a su lado. Desde ella un gato callejero los miraba, curioso a esa extraña pareja. Sasuke se echó a reír mientras cogía a la chica para abrazarla.

—Estás como una cabra.

—Soy una fanática de los gatos, la koneko-chan ¿recuerdas?

—No, Hinata —dijo con ternura—. Eres mi fanática de los gatos, mi koneko-chan. Y, ¿sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Yo sí puedo decirlo. Te quiero.

**Bien, esta historia fue cortita pero muy bonita, la verdad es que al principio no sabía a quien poner como la "amiga" de Hinata, pero no se si lo saben, no soporto demasiado a Sakura, así que verla siendo la mala siempre me gusta XD.**


End file.
